Way too long
by Moioui
Summary: Based on Blaine's comment from 4x14 about how he and Kurt were 'together at Christmas'. WARNING: Uncontrolled teenage boy-hormones.


**A/N: When Blaine said that thing about them 'being together at Christmas' I couldn't resist posting this little thing. Have fun with the gay porn everyone! **

"Soo," Kurt said unsurely as he leaned against the wall in the makeshift bedroom of his and Rachel's shared apartment, bouncing himself lightly against his hands, which were crossed behind his back. Burt had just gone out to pick up a necklace for Carole, a last minute present that he'd noticed a couple of days before and wanted to get before heading home the next day.

Other than that, he had kind of wanted to make an excuse to get out of the apartment, so the two boys could get some time alone. Maybe some last minute talking would do them good, he'd thought to himself. He had seen how they had been flirting on the ice a few days earlier, heck they'd even been so close to kissing, that Burt was surprised that it hadn't happened.

So basically it was the first time, the two boys were completely alone together since Blaine's arrival in New York.

The tension in the room was thick, the almost-kiss from the ice rink lingering in both boys' thoughts. They looked at each other from where they were positioned, Kurt by his bed, Blaine near the dresser. It was meant to be tentative, but neither could disguise the want, lurking in the back of their minds.

Almost at the same time, they each took a trying step forward. And that was it. In a matter of seconds they'd crashed together in a fierce hug, meeting in the middle of the room in front of Kurt's bed.

Blaine could hardly believe how wonderful it felt to finally, _finally_, hold Kurt in his arms again. Of course there had been hugs over the past couple of days since he and Burt arrived in New York, but none like this. The previous ones had been short, formal and friendly. They were the kind of hugs, that were socially required but nothing more than that. Not because they hadn't wanted them to be more than that, but because neither boy had allowed it. They simply hadn't known how to go about breaking the ice.

Up until now; now that they had gotten hold of each other they did not seem to want to let go ever again, both holding on for dear life.

Slowly and softly Blaine lowered his head to rest on Kurt's shoulder. He let it linger there for a second before nuzzling his nose gently into the other boy's slender neck and, almost as per reflex, inhaled his scent.

Kurt let out a breathy, stuttering sigh as he felt Blaine's hot breath against his neck. That seemed to be all the encouragement the other boy needed as he finally caved and gently let his hands travel from where they were placed around Kurt's midsection, across the curve of his ass to squeeze him, maybe a little more roughly than intended, through his tight pants.

The action made both boys' hips shudder forward slightly. They simply couldn't help it. It felt too good and it had been too long. Way too long.

Kurt drew yet another heavy breath and then, like a flash of lightning, turned his face to capture Blaine's lips in a fierce kiss.

It was hard and rough and caught Blaine by surprise, yet it didn't take him long to reciprocate. He moved his hands from Kurt's ass up to his hair where he started fisting and pulling gently. The action made Kurt's mouth slip open in a soundless moan and Blaine took advantage by thrusting his tongue into the other boy's mouth, gaining control over the kiss.

They both knew that they should probably stop. They hadn't kissed at all since that fatal night the last time Blaine visited and talking about everything would be so much more sensible. They were both confused about what was happening and what it meant, but neither had the ability to pull back.

Kurt could feel his erection growing rapidly from what Blaine was doing to him. It felt amazing, but he needed more. Before he even realized that he had done it, he had backed Blaine across the room and pushed him hard against the mirror that was hanging on wall.

It felt so natural and so familiar, yet there was an urge on both boys' behalf, that was completely new. It was desperate and filled with a strange mixture of sadness, desperation and regret but also laced with a sense of hope, which kept them both going. Mutual forgiveness was flowing between them, in a way, and honestly it didn't matter if they'd both regret it later because in that moment it was right.

Blaine released a throaty whimper as Kurt held him against the mirror. He was vaguely aware that it was not the wisest place for them to stand but all thoughts as practical as that quickly disappeared when Kurt trust his now pretty obvious erection against Blaine's thigh and consequently hitting Blaine's crotch with his hipbone.

Kurt detached his mouth from Blaine's only to run his lips across the boy's jaw and down his neck where he began to place open mouthed kisses and sucking on just the right places.

For a second he caught a glimpse of his own reflection in the mirror and the sight of himself; kiss swollen lips, hair astray and eyes darkened from lust, almost threw him off. But then Blaine released the smallest of whines and Kurt could think of nothing but the all-consuming need to simply devour the other boy, the same need that had caused him to push him against the wall in the first place.

He continued to rub against Blaine's thigh. He could not get enough of feeling the other boy beneath him, flustered and hard, and needed more of the delicious friction for himself. God, it had been too long.

"You just love it when I take control, don't you?" Kurt growled into Blaine's ear as he continued the ministrations of his throat. The response was immediate. A needy moan escaped the other boy as he threw his head back against the glass surface of the mirror, hard.

Spurred on by the response he got, Kurt continued. "You love it when I show you how much I fucking want you." It was not a question, but a statement. "I want you _so _bad, Blaine."

"So bad," Blaine moaned his agreement and, once again, allowed his hands to find Kurt's ass. This time he squeezed even harder and used all his force to thrust their pelvises closer together.

The action changed the way their bodies were angled slightly and when Kurt thrust forward once again they were perfectly lined up against each other. They both moaned into each other's mouth in something resembling relief. God, it had been _so_ freaking long.

Even though it seemed impossible Blaine's grip on Kurt's ass tightened further, his fingers digging into the crack between the boy's cheeks. Upon Kurt's next forward trust, Blaine pulled the firm muscles apart slightly and that was it for the other boy.

Kurt let out a high pitched moan and bit down hard on Blaine's shoulder as his orgasm rippled through him. Even though it hurt a little, the feeling only spurred Blaine on. In a way the pain made it feel as though this was actually happening and not just yet another of his countless dreams that would leave him sweaty in bed with sheets to change.

With that knowledge on the forefront of his mind, Blaine let go as well, clenching his ex-boyfriend's butt cheeks even harder as he shuddered his hips forward one last time and came hard in his pants.

They stood there for a moment, Kurt's forehead on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine's hands still clinging desperately to Kurt's ass, coming down from their high. It had been so fast and so rough and so overdue that neither even knew how to even think.

After a little while, however, Kurt slowly lifted his head and pulled back a little, Blaine's hands still digging into his butt. He cringed at the uncomfortable feeling in his pants, but ignored it in favor of looking into the hazel eyes opposite him.

Blaine looked away after a short while, not being able to hold Kurt's strong gaze. There were so many emotions in the boy's eyes that he couldn't read and it was slowly becoming too much as the reality of their situation started to come back to him.

"We… we shouldn't have done that," Kurt all but whispered as he started to slowly back away from Blaine. Just before he could untangle himself completely, Blaine took a firm grip around his hips and looked into his eyes, a sincerity swimming in the browns. "I'm not sorry that we did."

Kurt sighed lowly, returning the gaze, the faintest hint of a smile playing on his lips. "Neither am I."

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"But we still have to talk about this, you know." Blaine nodded. He knew. But it would have to wait. He needed time to process what had just happened and honestly, Kurt did too.

They shared a loaded silence before finally pulling apart. No more words were uttered while they hurried to make themselves look presentable before Burt would arrive back. However, the older man did not miss the flustered and slightly embarrassed smiles that painted the boys' faces as they were lounging in their respective armchairs in front of the television. He was tactful enough not to say anything, though, even with the suspiciousness of both boys having changed their pants since he left an hour ago.

Yes, he thought to himself, maybe everything _was_ going to be alright.


End file.
